icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 GMJHL Season
This is the 2016-17 Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League season. This is the league's 11th season. News events On November 15, 2016; two members of the ownership and a third staff member of the Orangeville Ice Crushers were arrested for allegedly being part of a marijuana distribution ring Orangeville Ice Crushers were arrested for allegedly being part of a marijuana distribution ring. Later that evening the league commisioner and president directed both members of the team ownership to step away from team activities until further notice. Another team owner, Jeff Oliver was directed to take over operations of the team and serve as coach and general manager for the team. Membership Changes *On March 9, 2016 the league president announced that the Bobcaygeon Storm, Coldwater Falcons, Grey County Grizzlies, and Haliburton Wolves would no longer be members of the league. *The Beamsville based Lincoln Mavericks and Tilsonburg Hurricanes were added as expansion teams *The Alliston Coyotes were renamed the New Tecumseth Civics *The Colborne Chiefs were renamed the Northumberland Stars after being sold *The Sturgeon Falls Lumberjacks were renamed the West Nipissing Lynx *The Grey Highlands Bravehearts moved to Wiarton, Ontario and were renamed the Wiarton Rock *The Halton Ravens moved to St. George, Ontario and were renamed the St. George Ravens *The Norfolk Vikings and the Shelburne Sharks were both reported to be on hiatus with Shelburne more likely to have folded *The Toronto Blue Ice Jets quietly folded just prior to the start of the 2016-17 season *The Bracebridge Blues were quietly dropped from the schedule after forfeiting an October 9, 2016 game to Wiarton. At the time of leaving the league the team had a 0 win 6 loss record (including the forfeit) with 15 goals scored and 71 goals allowed *The Komoka Dragons were officially announced as folded on October 21, 2016. The Dragons had a record of 3-10-0 (including two forfeits) with 60 goals for and 70 goals against. *The Lincoln Mavericks ceased operations on November 21, 2016. The team's final record was 3-13-3 with 57 goals for and 101 goals allowed. The team had stared off with a 3-1-2 record and then went on a 13 game winless streak prior to folding after their final game on November 18th. *According a report on thejuniorhockeynews.com website, the league is apparently adding a team in Fergus, Ontario for the 2017-18 season that will be named the Fergus Force. Fergus last had junior hockey in 2014-15 when the Fergus Devils played in the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League prior to taking a leave of absence for 2015-16 and then not returning for the 2016-17 season. *The Wiarton Rock folded December 14th, the team had struggled on the ice and financially. The team was previously kept afloat with some financial help from the ownership of the Meaford Knights. The team finished with a record of 1-24-1 with 69 goals score and 243 goals allowed. *The Orangeville Ice Crushers were removed from the league in mid-January 2017. However, the balance of their games were recorded as 3-0 losses and the team was listed as qualifying for the playoffs but forfeited their qualifying game. *On March 11, 2017 the league announced the addition of the Ville-Marie Pirates for the 2017-18 season. The team will be based out of the Olympia de Ville-Marie Arena *On March 20, 2017 the league announced that the Wiarton Schooners would be added to the league as an expansion team *In late May 2017; the Toronto Attack were quietly removed from the league website All Star Game The league announced on November 28, 2016 that the annual All Star Game would be held in Tilsonburg and be held at the Tilsonburg Community Centre hosted by the Tilsonburg Hurricanes on January 10, 2017. The game will feature a Team North American vs Team World format with a skills competition held during the intermission breaks. Teams North Division South Division Fold During Season Standings North Division South Division Russell Cup Playoffs Format All teams make the playoffs. Ten teams in the north and eleven in the South. The top seven teams in each division earn a bye to the division quarterfinals. The eighth through eleventh teams play a single elimination tournament to determine the eighth seed for the playoffs in each division. The division quarterfinals and semifinals are best of five with the division final and league final are best of seven. Teams are re-seeded after each round. North Division Qualifiers Round 1 *West Nipissing Lynx defeated Seguin Huskies 1 game to none *Knights of Meaford defeated Orangeville Crushers by default Round 2 * Knights of Meaford defeated West Nipissing Lynx 1 game to none South Division Qualifiers Round 1 * Oshawa Riverkings defeated Tilsonburg Hurricanes 1 game to none * Tottenham Steam defeated Northumberland Stars 1 game to none Round 2 * Oshawa Riverkings defeated Tottenham Steam 1 game to none North Division Quarterfinals * New Tecumseth Civics defeated Knights of Meaford 3 games to none * Parry Sound Islanders defeated Bradford Bulls 3 games to none * South Muskoka Shield defeated Almaguin Spartans 3 games to 2 * Temiscaming Titans defeated Bradford Rattlers 3 games to 1 South Division Quarterfinals * Niagara Whalers defeated Oshawa Riverkings 3 games to none * St. George Ravens defeated Toronto Predators 3 games to none * Kingsville Kings defeated Toronto Attack 3 games to none * North York Renegades defeated London Lakers 3 game to 1 North Division Semifinals * New Tecumseth Civics defeated Temiscaming Titans 3 games to 1 * Parry Sound Islanders defeated South Muskoka Shield 3 games to 1 South Division Semifinals * Niagara Whalers defeated North York Renegades 3 games to none * St. George Ravens defeated Kingsville Kings 3 games to none North Division Final * Parry Sound Islanders defeated New Tecumseth Civics 4 games to 3 South Division Final * Niagara Whalers defeated St. George Ravens 4 games to none Russell Cup Final * Niagara Whalers defeated Parry Sound Islanders 4 games to none Category:2017 in hockey Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League